Guardian Angel
by Kamikaze Demon
Summary: Itachi was more than just Naruto's friend, for he was his Guardian Angel, and nothing could change that. Itachi x Naruto


Guardian Angel

* * *

Well, I made some errors in the first one and felt like correcting them over again so here is the edited version. Hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in any way.

* * *

The sensational twilight that flooded over Konoha settled in soothingly. The residents were peacefully home, sleeping from the dangers of the physical world and descending into the dream-like realm of the fantasy. It was neither the peace nor the beauty that stricken one, but the power that Konoha held within its grasp. What lacked in size for Konoha, made up for in strength 

Above the beauty that was equally Konoha, a young boy stood watching it ruefully. He seemed to withdraw himself from the world, and look into the heavens for comfort. He felt the beauty of the heavens delight and awe him. The ethereal, gentle breeze ruffled his hair, making him beautiful, like an earthen-born angel. He felt that all too familiar depression and anger shroud his view of the world.

He, of course, did not know of his lineage or his significance. He only knew of his goal and dream. The desire to rule this wretched place he called home was overwhelming, but too depressing at the same time. These people did not respect him as an individual being, only for a monster that nearly destroyed their town so many years ago.

He, of course, felt that he shouldn't have been blamed for something he himself did not commit. He was just a new born and the cursed Kyuubi was sealed into his soul. He knew they would remain bounded from until eternity to come and it dawned on him on every waking moment. But even through the horrible people, he managed to find friends among the residents.

They were like a surrogate family. They respected his differences and opinions and even the fact that the Kyuubi dwelled within his lonesome heart. He best friend, however, was Itachi Uchiha. He respected the latter because, not only was he one of the best ninjas Konoha had to offer, he was very considerate of others, especially Naruto.

They would spend hours at the very same cliff overlooking the city talking and stargazing. Naruto felt happy that the gods had made a person like Itachi. Itachi was more than a friend, he was a guardian angel, beautiful and everything. Itachi was the only one who could calm his rage, the loathsome devil that dwelled within the bowels of his heart.

_I sense the anger that dwells within you heart rouse, Naruto. You are evidently dwelling on your most loathsome memories. Let it not be that they get away freely, for I'd be dammed to be sealed to a coward. Let me possess your soul, so that I may kill those who underestimate us. _

Naruto felt the Kyuubi's excite boil. He didn't want to give into its temptation, much less kill these people who've done nothing wrong, at least that's what Naruto thought. "I will not let you come out Kyuubi. I don't want you to kill those who've done nothing wrong." Naruto's voice was beyond the breaking point. He was nearly sobbing his anger out.

_Done nothing wrong?! They've done everything to bring you down! They cursed you, abandoned and forsaken you and nearly killed you one time! And you say that they never did anything wrong! You are not worthy of strength! You are just as weak as they are!_

Naruto silently cringed. He knew the Kyuubi was right. It was telling the truth with every hateful word that came out of its mouth. The tears began pouring does his eyes gently. He neither gasped nor moved. His eyes looked down to the slumberous village known as Konoha. "I can't let you. Even though they did all that I can't hurt them. It isn't worth it. I'd have to put it all behind me." Naruto's voice was soft, yet firm.

_Put it all behind you?! Are you insane?! You can't put revenge behind you! Even if you don't want to do it, your soul says otherwise! You must submit to the Kyuubi!_

"I will not submit!" Naruto screamed angrily. It echoed throughout the sleeping town of Konoha. The crows and birds scurried from the canopies of the trees.

_Yes, that's it. Submit to me Naruto. I will be your savior. _

"No! I won't! It isn't worth it.!" Naruto clutched his heart desperately. He began to fight the Kyuubi that was manifesting. The tears cascaded more now and Naruto began to sob quietly.

He felt his eyes turn from a beautiful blue to the color of blood. His chakra levels were increasing ten fold and that burning he always loathe began to course through him.

The Kyuubi was coming and there was not a thing Naruto could do. He knew that the Kyuubi was nearly manifested, and Naruto was to helpless to fight back. The Kyuubi was nearly there when warmth surrounded Naruto. It was gentle and relaxing and Naruto melted into it instantly. The Kyuubi began to subside and its cursing dimmed away into the back of Naruto's mind.

"Naruto, are you alright?" A soft voice touched Naruto to his core. He knew it was his guardian angel. He let all of his emotion out. He began crying into Itachi's chest. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist. Itachi only held him gently and comfortingly. Naruto's sobbing was silent now.

Gently, Itachi reached under Naruto's chin and lifted his face to look at him. The tears were still pouring down and Naruto only blushed. Itachi's soft lips began to kiss them away. He felt those salty tears and known all along what Naruto was dealing with. The sorrow was heartbreaking and Itachi mourned from Naruto everyday of his life. Now he only wanted to love this forsaken soul…because he knew he was Naruto's guardian angel.

"Kyuubi says I'm weak…And I truly am. I'm too weak. I wish I could be like you Itachi but I can't believe in miracles anymore. They don't work." Naruto's voice was so sad it made Itachi's eyes fill up. "Yes you can! You can be like me! You're strong Naruto and don't forget I'm here for you. I'm by your side. I'm _with_ you Naruto and I'll always be! Believe it!" Itachi held Naruto closer and began to stroke his blond hair.

Naruto was shocked to hear what he had just heard. Itachi was _in love_ with him?! Naruto pulled back to peer in his angel's eyes. Itachi's black eyes were full of the devotion, the strength and love…the same emotion Naruto needed, no, the one he craved the most. Smiling somberly, he laid his head back on Itachi's chest.

"…Naruto, I want you to say it…" Itachi's voice was serious now. "Tell you what Itachi?" Naruto curiously answered back. Itachi pulled Naruto back and braced his shoulders. "I want you to say you love me…" Itachi looked Naruto dead in the eye.

"…" Naruto's voice hitched painfully in his throat. He saw that Itachi was serious and would not let him go unless he told Itachi that. "I-I love you Itachi." he croaked out ruefully. Itachi shook him gently. "No Naruto! I want you to say it like you mean it! Tell the world you love me and only me!" Naruto's eyes widened. His guardian angel loved him, cherished him and everything else.

Naruto felt his heart warm. He could no longer be that lonesome being. He could love again for Itachi's sake. He blushed and put on his trademark smile. "I love you Itachi."

Naruto's voice was filled with pride. Itachi smiled back and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "I love you too Naruto…" Itachi lowered his face to Naruto's. Their lips nearly touched. "I love more than you'll ever know." he whispered these true words before he descended his lips onto Naruto's softly.

Naruto's eyes widened greatly. His cheeks turned pink. He tried to pull back but Itachi's hand firmly, yet gently held his head. Naruto felt the fire of love inflame his heart and soul.

_You have found love, Naruto. You've found that which conquers all. You are not the weakling I inhabit any longer. You are stronger now. You were able to fight back even though I was winning. The Fates are no longer against you. I shall remain here until you request my aid Naruto. Farewell for now……_

Naruto saw that Kyuubi was retreating back to his realm within Naruto. The latter was grateful that Kyuubi was being merciful. In fact, it seemed that Kyuubi cared about him in a sense. That gave Naruto true strength. He closed his eyes and kissed back. The gentle, loving kiss was chaste and true…true as the love they now knew that had…and could share with each other for the rest of their lives.

Itachi only slightly pulled his lips off of Naruto's and laid his forehead against the latter.

"Naruto, I love you so much. Let me hold you…if only for this moment longer." Naruto's heart fluttered. "Itachi…you shouldn't say such things. Hold me for as long as you like, I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"What about Kyuubi? What will happen now?" Itachi question only made Naruto smile.

"Kyuubi has gone back to the seal. It now understands the love we have. It'll come to my aid…when I need it. He has truly been wise. It tells me I'm stronger now. And I believe it with all my heart and soul."

Itachi only held Naruto tightly to his chest. Naruto was his now…and he would never let him go.

Not now, not ever. He heard Naruto yawn softly. Without much strength, Itachi hoisted a sleepy Naruto into his arms. He walked to a nearby tree and laid back against it, putting Naruto on his lap and laying his head on his chest.

"Sleep my love. I won't let you go, Naruto. Just sleep…" Itachi gently kissed Naruto forehead, which in turn Naruto only snuggled against him even more. Itachi held Naruto and watched the twilight end and the first rays of dawn fill the celestial sky.

_Naruto, my love, my longing, my soul, I'll cherish you with all I have in me. I don't care what others say. I love you, and I'll never stop loving you, not even until the day I die. I'm your angel, you guardian angel and I'll protect you with my life. Aishiteru…Naruto. _

Itachi warmed at this thought and finally fell asleep. The rays of dawn shone brightly on them. Then and there, they knew the Fates were with them and the gods would shine on their eternal love…for they knew it was all the couple had. But even though others would criticize them, it didn't matter. They had all they needed: they had each other…And that was all they wanted…Even until eternity and there on.

* * *

I really hope you like it more now that I've edited it. It sounds even fluffier than ever! Please leave a review when you're done. 


End file.
